Always At the Tower
by Punkie-Spunk
Summary: -1Shot- Roxas wonders why Riku sometimes calls him Sora. -RikuRoxas-


A/N: This is me writing. This is also me writing without beta'ing. This is me reading a lot of bad fics and wanting to rekindle my own crappy writings. Blah.

_Always At the Tower_

Riku had always chosen the tower.

It didn't matter if the heartless were about or not, Riku always lead him, sometimes by the hand (if Roxas would let him) to the skyscraper.

Roxas sometimes doesn't wonder why or even bother to think. Most of the time its biting, scratching, clothes off, growling, sweaty, rough touches and scabbed knees that he has to remember the ordeal by. Once in a while, though, Riku would get really weird and just…talk. About nothing.

Roxas usually knows how to shut that pretty mouth of his and make him bleed. Usually he doen't really give it a second thought.

Today, though, Riku is acting differently. He is acting…passive. Letting Roxas have his way, scratch his hip and thigh so deep that he bleeds without so much as a hair-pull or a bite in response. Instead, Roxas is greeted with a breathy, raw, human moan as he continues to thrust his hips.

Sometimes Riku calls him Sora.

Roxas thinks he should be mad at this. He should stop pleasuring this imposter and really give him what he deserves, like, a slit to the throat or a stab in the back.

Riku had chosen a room this time that he calls him Sora. It was an unbearably empty room with hardly even a bed and even less of a couch.

The couch, though, was where the sex had started. Riku, on all fours, was pleading and moaning Sora's name, and for Sora to keep going, and please, please, please—right there! The sounds make Roxas's eyes roll back and come, hard, before releasing a breath he has been holding. Riku sighs heavily when his seed spills all over the ugly small couch.

Roxas pulls himself back and sits down on the floor, panting. Riku sits down next to him.

"Who… is Sora?" Roxas asks. Riku only perks up slightly, but doesn't answer.

The next time Roxas is called Sora, he gets angry.

It was raining on the roof of the skyscraper, with Roxas on his back and Riku riding his bare hips dryly, keeping his blindfold on tight, just like Roxas said. Roxas could tell that he tries to stop himself from muttering that name, can tell that he tries to keep concentrated and his mouth in check. When Sorais muttered in the smallest whisper, Roxas throws the silver haired boy off of him.

Riku rolls once and is then on his back, leaning up and ripping the blindfold off. Roxas is there when his eyes are revealed, keyblade jabbing into Riku's bare ribs.

"Who is Sora." He damands it.

Riku doesn't budge. He doesn't call his Key or make a move to defend. He only stares at Roxas before sighing heavily and putting the blindfold back on.

"Sora is…" He begins, brushing the keyblade away gently, moving toward the blond slowly and cupping his cheek with a cold, rainsoaked hand. Roxas doesn't move.

"…You."

Riku gathers his coat and boots and is gone momentarily. Roxas feels… cold.

The next time they meet, though, Riku is back to old habits. Back to old, rough habits.

They are back to sparring before sex. They fall from the tower's edge back to Earth, and chase one another back up and fall again in an old rhythm. Roxas notices Riku's hair as it flows with the wind currents rushing past him mid-fall. Riku catches him looking, only once, and becomes relentless.

When Roxas is thrown to the ground, keyblade knocked out of reach, and Oblivion wedged underneath his chin, it is quiet. Roxas is frustrated, adrenaline running rampant through his body and breath shallow and rapid in his chest. He had never wanted nor needed release this badly before.

He summons the Key back and knocks Riku away, gets to his feet and white-knuckle grips the key. Riku, still smirking, dismisses Oblivion and removes his confining blindfold.

"I will find him." Roxas mutters, dismissing his Key.

Riku's expression doesn't falter. "What makes you think that?"

Roxas chuckles bitterly, spitting blood from a previous shot that got him in the jaw. "I have to see what's so great about him."

"You won't find him." Riku says, keeping his eyes on the blond and his Key at the ready.

"So you do know where he is. Fine." Roxas licks his teeth and bares them, shifting his neck and cracking it, once on the left, once to the right. "I'll pry it out of you."

A/N: Sorry, I got really sick of all the shitty ficcage I've been seeing a lot of lately. This is me, taking my anger out in writing. Its been an angry semester D: This is still pretty shitty, though.


End file.
